Navigation
'Home Page' Centered in the home page is the player's hero character picture with details on the left (character name, abilities, experience, and statuses). Under that are the game's main options with blue icons: Fight Enemy, Shop, Travel Locally, Travel the World, and Do Missions. Under this are your friends who use the application. Under that is the News Feed (showing what the player sent or recieved) which shows actions used, shared group experience (EXP), Cr (the 100 Cr recieved daily or from missions), and Energy Packs (recieved from friends) appear in the feed. There is also a side panel in the home page which tells the player what location they're in, provides options they can do in the location (such as Use Ability and Fight Enemy). The side panel also lists nearby locations and easily allows players to travel around between these locations by clicking on them. 'The Navigation Bar' Above the navigation bar is the logo and game's name of course, then to the top right are links to the game's wiki, the discussion board (talk), the leaderboard (ladder), updates and faqs (from the wiki). The navigation bar has the following options: Home, Use Ability, Friends, Group, Fight, Travel, Missions (which was added later), and Profile. To the far left is the Hero Corp, which is where you buy Hero Points with real money which can be used to get more Credits (game currency). Below the Navigation Bar is the player's hero character's health, energy, number of statuses (when players move mouse over it, they get to see what the statuses are), Credits (game currency), and level. Home in the navigation bar has the following submenus: Improve actions, Learn new abilities, Reorder actions (for convenience in battles), and reset. Selecting Learn will bring up a page of abilities (which will be based on the Ability Point system as mentioned before). Selecting Improve brings up another page for raising the levels of actions. When a player selects Reset, they are first brought to a confirmation page which will ask them if they are sure they want to reset with a button for yes and a button for no. When reset game is reset, it will start at the intro screen again telling the player their new starting ability. Reseting will erase all the player's experience, bringing them back to level 1, but their action feed, health, energy or statuses is left unaffected. Another option in the navigation is "reorder". Selecting reorder brings up a page of all player's actions listed from top to bottom and is used so they can rearrange their order for their battling convenience. Clicking onto Use Ability in the navigation bar will bring the player to a menu-like page in which they can select the action they want to use (actions are shown at the top) and they also choose whether to use it on their self, friends with abilities, or group members (links to these options also show up as a submenu under Use Ability in navigation bar). Using certain actions will cost a certain amount of energy and will give you some experience (same as in fights). There's also an option to use an action on friends without abilities, but that function more like a friend invite and can earn you Credits (game currency) if they accept the invite. There is a general rule about using abilities: You can't use your ability on non-friends or non-group members unless in a Free-for-all zone. Another rule is that you can't use harmful actions on group members and if you KO them in a FFA zone, you don't get much exp for it. Clicking on Friends in the navigation bar will bring players to a page listing of friends who also play in order by location (you can reorder this list by level or online status). Friends are listed with their hero character's picture on the left, details in the center (hero name show the online status icon next to their name if player is online, group, statuses, HP, EP, abilities, actions icons, and location). On the left you get the option to either aid (showing "nice actions" in blue that players can use) or attack (showing harmful actions in red players can use). All game characters (players or npcs) are listed in this format. Players in the ladder (the leaderboard) show their rank at the top center and experience underneath where it says their level. Group in the navigation bar has the following menus: view group page, view members, browse groups, create a group. When the player clicks on group in the navigation bar, they are taken to their group page if they're in a group. If not, then they're told to browse for one or create one. When viewing members, players can order them by location (this is the default order), online status, last login, level, or name. In browsing for groups, players can order them by: highest average level to lowest or lowest to highest, number of members, or newest to oldest (the order by default). To see what a group may look like listed in group directory, click here. To see what a group page may look like, click here. Group creators, leaders, and members A group creator has certain group editing option which will appear just under the group logo on the right side of the group page under the About section (the first section under group title). These are the options: Edit group members/leaders (leaders added by creator are given the ability to edit the group as well), Upload image, Edit group page, or Leave. If all group leaders "leave", that leaves everyone else in the group as leaders. If no one is left in the group, it becomes disbanded and no longer shows up in group directory. The following are options for non-leaders in a group: join or send a request to join, cancel request to join or leave. How Groups Work Players can only join one group. Being in group is a great way for players to gain a lot of experience in fights and get help from other members who can give them buffs (positive statuses that enhance accuracy, evasion, damage, etc) and heals (restorative actions that remove negative statuses). Groups created for starters tend to be NPC-hunting oriented and advanced ones tend to be for FFA raids. Every group has an HQ and a certain percentage of shared exp. After a memeber Kos an NPC (or player in a FFA zone), experience be shared with those in the location you made the knockout (assuming there the percent of shared exp is more than zero percent). If a group member gets knocked out, they get sent back to the HQ (if they weren't fighting in the HQ). The higher the percentage of shared experience means less experience per Knock-out for player if there are other members in the same location that are around the same level as them (within 20 levels) and have logged on within 8 hours. This can work out okay if those other members are sharing some experience as well. If there are about 20 active members in a group member's location that are 20 levels higher or lower than them, then players can get a their Exp per KO in it's full amount (as if it weren't shared). Groups should have a limit on numbers of members so game play won't be laggy for other members and so leaders can manage their group better. Clicking on Fight Enemy in navigation bar or side panel will bring up a pop-up a menu showing the player targets in their location and usually lists them around ther level range (if available). When viewing targets this way, players only see them listed as pictures with health bars under them. Clicking on a target will bring you to a page to engage in a fight. In the navigation bar where it says Fight Enemy, there's also a submenu called "view all", which allows players to browse through all fights in a listing page (similar to the friend page). Three kinds of fights: (click here to see details with screenshots) NPC-fights, FFA fights, and Level-to-Level fights (which are one-on-one fights in the Fight Club area). Fighting Non-Player Characters (NPCs) is commonly done to gain experience and Credits (game currency). A fight with an NPC begins with the player's first attack, and when they successfully knock-out an NPC, the NPC disappears and re-spawns later, forgeting they've been attacked. Click here to see a screenshot of an NPC being faught. In entering Free For All zones (FFA), real-life online players from level 15 and up can engage in open-ended combat. FFA zones are where the most experienced players tend to be very evasive and often like to hide out using invisibility and then pounce other players with supersonic attack to immobilize them, then finish them off with other moves. Ko-stealing is a common issue because NPCs can be fought by any players in the same location. This can also occur between players in FFA zones, but in those cases, the player may be the KO stolen from someone else. This issue occurs because groups tend concetrate in one area (because of their HQ) fighting NPCs and the NPCs tend to move to another nearby area when Koed. To solve this problem, have missions as an alternative. In entering the Fight Club Area, an option shows up in the side menu to find a fight. When this is selected, the game picks a fight for the player within their level range just between them and another player who is also looking for a fight. This area usually has no NPCs (unless someone used Mind Control or Random Teleport). Click here to see what a fight club fight looks like. Experience per KO Players earn bonus experience for KOing their opponents. The Exp per KO will be 5 times the level of the opponent. For example, Koing a level 5 NPC should give you 25 Exp. In the FFA zones however, Exp per KO will be 20 times the level of their opponent. Health Points HP measures how much damage a player can take before being knocked out (KO'ed) and can only be affected in battle. When a player is hit with an ability that damages them, your HP will be reduced by the amount the action damaged you. HP is represented by the Green Bar under the navigation bar When the player's HP reaches 0, they get KO'ed. Note that, when their HP is down to 25% or less of the total, they will automatically have the hiding effect (adding evasiveness).. Players start with 400 HP at level 1, and gain 40 HP every level. HP recovers 5% every 10 minutes. So if a player has 1200 HP, after 10 minutes they will recover 60 HP. It takes 3 hours and 20 minutes to fully replenish HP. Energy Points Every action requires a certain amount of EP to use. Players start out with 100 EP at level 1 and every level afterwards gain 10 max EP -- for example, a level 5 player would have 140 max EP. EP replenishes over time. It takes slightly less than 2 hours to fully replenish EP.